Teaching A New Way
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: A Jedi By the name of Ryan is forced to make a life altering decision... With it he is sucked into a wormhole and brought to the skies above Gaia, the world of talking ponies and other various other mythical species. (warning, heavy gore in some chapters, proceed with caution when told so. sex may or may not happen in later chapters, hence rating may go up.)
1. Chapter 1

[center]Long, long ago…. [/center]

[center]Fuck it, it was only last Tuesday![/center]

[i]I threw a cup at the Teleprompter as I looked over it twilight and just shook my head.

"Twilight I told you it was only last Tuesday there is no need to go about all the mumbo-jumbo my master's master used to do when he would tell his stories. Now let's tell the story as it was from the beginning, and no I don't mean a day I was born, I saw that look!" Twilight smirked as I pinched the bridge nose, I sighed it just looked back at the recorder and shook my head.

[/i][hr]

"Hello, my name is Ryan Reiks this is my story upon how I stumbled upon this very interesting world and made friends with its unlikely inhabitants.

If you're wondering how I came to be here, I was a part of a mission to the Mobus sector, under certain circumstances… During the mission I was set upon by invading force backspace, the invading force was threatening several thousand of my students, granted I was not really a master; I was just there on unofficial teaching business, I still took it upon myself to help."

"But I'm getting ahead of myself, I will start off with were my adventure really began, at least a little before unselect that. It all began with a search that I was conducting; I was trying to find a fugitive of the remnants from the black Suns gang, the man I was looking for was a Prince in the so-called organization's hierarchy. So I was sent by my master, Luke Skywalker of all people, to find said prints and bring him to justice so… My trip begins with a visit to the Hoth system thanks to a tip from my friend Lando."

Thus the story begins.

[hr]

"OK, R9, are the comm-systems up and running?" I asked of my astromech droid, he was a much newer version of my old master's R2 unit, but he didn't anywhere near as fast or as diligently, guess that makes us a pair.

"[i]All systems working and operational, Master Ryan.[/i]" The text rolled across the screen.

Since I something for everybody, I him in one of the new were exiting variants called an XJ-12. It's one of the more let's say, advanced models for the XJ series, it has better sensors, better engines, better guidance, and better armor to make up for everything else, but it's just one of those things.

[hr]

"Where is that guy Lando promised us…? He was supposed to be here hours ago… About redistricting turnaround doesn't show up soon." I yelled as I slammed a hand on an console. "R9 do you have any idea what's keeping him?"

"[i]I don't know, master.[/i]" The R9 said, it rarely ever has any useful information when it comes to people and situations.

"…You never know anything R9… EVER…" I sighed and leaned back in my fight chair the chair was comfortable for starfighters… Nevertheless, it still hurts after sitting in it for nine hours straight with nothing to do, nothing. The hours had past slowly, drifting in space is one of a pilots most alluring and draining fares… for me it was more draining than anything. Not even siting through a ten-hour long lecture from Master Luke is anywhere near as boring. To pass the time I would have R9 bring up old battle simulations, from wars past, and just play through them and see if there was any way to have been any different outcome, with better results preferably, I'm a stickler for saving lives. The time passed by slowly starting to get sleepy, spending nine hours in a very confining space does not help the mind and it definitely does not help the body.

"[i]There is a large vessel jumping out of hyperspace less than point five parsecs away from, master.[/i]" R9 is ever the observant one; I had received the info far before he had even computed the need to tell me.

"I can see that R9, prep the engines and set shield to seventy-five percent, and charge the weapons… we don't need to be sitting ducks when it gets out if it isn't one of ours." I had had a bad feeling about the whole situation since the get go, but I trusted my master's friend, but that friend's friend is a very different story.

The ship that exited hyperspace was a bulk freighter, like one of those you would see from around the outer rim planets. The damned thing look like it had gone to hell and back, went back in, got beat up, again, but again and got blown right back out. In short order, it looked like a got the shit beat out of it, many times.

"Hailing unknown freighter, this is Ryan Reiks of the New Jedi Order, please state your business and we may get along…" I flipped off the comms channels and began to run a full ship scan on the unidentified freighter; I didn't want any chance mishaps to, well, happen.

"This is the freighter '[i]Chances Glory[/i]' we receive you master Ryan, and we thank you for meeting us out here, my name is Captain Rodney, or cap'n Rod for short." The freighter captain relayed over the coms, he sounded like a nice enough fellow, but nice enough doesn't mean shit out here.

"Roger that Captain, would you mind telling me what it is the Jedi need from you, and what it is you need from the Jedi?" I was highly suspicious of this, we're in a sector of the galaxy where no one goes, at least not since the rebellion but then again it was 30 years ago.

"Would you mind turning your scanners somewhere else Master Jedi, my crew is getting a little antsy with them being pointed at us…?" The underlying threat was clear to me 'remove them or be shot, your choice.'

"Sure, but could you tell me where a freighter captain of such a battered ship, could get a blocking system strong enough to stop a high class Jedi Recon-class fighter?" I was bluffing a little; my fighter had high-end scanners on it… but not that high end.

"That's none of your business,[i] Master Jedi[/i], now, how will you be paying for this info?" The smirk on this piece of works face could be heard over the comms… it was slightly frightening, in that 'what kind of psycho am I dealing with anyway' kind of way. I just sighed and turned off my scanners. Then I silenced the comms, leaving the incoming sound on.

"R9, I need you to power up the weapons and shields, and put the inertial dampeners at seventy-nine percent. We may nee-" I was then cut off by a high pitched squeal coming from my astromech, I quickly turned around in my seat and saw that he had taken a direct hit from a laser battery. With my weapons charged and my shields raised, I push the pedal to the floor and shot off like a rocket towards them.

As I made a beeline for them, I was noticed in a start, they began shooting at me, green laser bolts started flashing about me, exploding off both sides of my fighter, the shields took the brunt of the damage. The damned freighter held more firepower than most military Corvettes; I was getting pretty pissed at the situation. These guys are going to get a wake-up call, nicknamed… shadow up the ass. As the shots exploded around my ship, I jinked and juked out of the way, making sure none of them got too close to really damage me, letting the force guide my actions. As I got within range, I depressed the buttons on my controls and let loose with my quad cannons, peppering them with hundreds of shots in a matter of moments.

"EAT lasers crag heads!" I yelled over the comms I passed over their ship, leaving many top marks from my first pass. I banked hard to the right as I made for another pass, I pressed several buttons on my control panel and opened up the torpedo launcher my top right wing; I had several shadow bombs attached to my fighter, around six of them. As I leveled out towards my target I lifted one of the torpedo is out of the tube and rested it just underneath my ship, leave us little surprise for them for my next time… The kriffing ass holes won't know what hit them.

As I passed by, I gave them the one finger salute as I made another U-turn, suddenly shooting to the left this time to Dodge expected shot. I use the outline of their ship to tell where my shadow bombs landed, upon seen it I noticed it was next to, perfect. I fired a salvo and banked hard to the right and away from their ship as fast as I could. I could see an explosion coming from behind me, I grinned and satisfaction.

"Eat that ya piles of hut slime!" I whooped for joy at the sight of the burning freighter, it was good to see that those that would harm others gone from the waking world.

"Damn… well, I need to let Lando and Master Luke know what happened… They will not be very happy that one of our informants tried killing me…" I sighed and turned on the hyperspace computers, I had to manually punch in the jump coordinates now that R9 was gone… damn traitors, just my luck too.

[hr]

the jump from Hoth to Bespin was not an overly joyous one; not having my R9 'with me' ,anymore, did lengthen the journey. As I appeared in system I looked over the magnificent gas giant known as Bespin. The clouds covering that were beautiful sight to see after your deal I was just, and after staring at the blue hyperspace for several hours definitely helps with a headache I had before. As I floated in space, I turned on my engines and made my way for Bespin, once there I took a geosynchronous orbit over the planet while used trick that Han Solo had taught me, a few years ago mind you, to boost my communications system with my sensors, it's not something you do every day it's very interesting.

"Well, if this doesn't work, then I'm going to call Han and tell him he gone and screwed up!" I smiled to myself at the prospect of telling off such a venerable hero such as Han Solo.

"Well, here goes nothing." After several minutes of tinkering and messing with the system, I was able to get it to work correctly boosting the signal to 160%. And yes I know my ship is supposed to be advanced and crap, but is Bespin normal, no, it is a big ass GAS GIANT with a thick ass atmosphere, so stuff it you space monkeys.

As I was saying, I got the comms to send a high-powered message to Lando stating my current situation. His reply was not exactly what I had expected.

"Ryan, this is Grand Master Luke, Lando and I received your message. Please come to docking bay E-B2." Luke's monotonous voice broke over the comms, making me go a little wide eyed at hearing from my old master.

"On my way Grand Master Skywalker." I replied tersely as I vectored in my decent to the assigned docking bay.

"See you ground side kid." Lando's deep voice cracked over the comms with a slight pop as they finally tuned out.

[hr]

It was an amazing sight to see, the multi colored clouds and the massive floating city of Bespin, the sunset that graced the seen made it all that much more majestic. I curved down as I leveled out my fighter with the docking bay.

"'[i]Herald Black[/i]' coming in to see Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian, I am expected." I keyed in my designation code as I got within spitting distance of the magnificent city.

"You are cleared to dock, welcome to Bespin 'Herald Black' and have safe travels, Tower out." The comms went dead as I pulled in closer to the station. The docking bay wasn't one of the bigger ones on the floating city, but it sure as hell made up for it in luxury. There were all kinds of mechs and repair bots waiting to get to work on my slightly damaged fighter for when I landed.

"If this is what I get for eliminating one of our informants… then I can't wait for what's in store for me inside." My mind dwelt on the future, meeting my old master after four years of working under Lando was bound to stir up old emotions. "Well better to get this over with," so I set my fighter down gently and popped the cockpit roof, I slowly crawled out of my seat and stretched my aching limbs.

Trust me when I say, you never want to be stuck in a sitting position for more than 48 hours… it's killer on the back.

As I went about stretching my body, the hanger doors whooshed open, revealing Grandmaster Luke and Lando. They looked like a pair of old men coming back from war, or a really bad briefing room session… trust me, those things can put decades on a body.

I bowed before both of my seniors and spoke reverently, "Good day master, Lando," I rose, "How may I be of service?"

Luke looked at me and tilted his head slightly to one side before giving me a smile, and it wasn't a happy smile… it was one of those, 'I'm about to send you on an extremely important mission that you will be forever changed by,' kind of smiles… and I liked it. Returning the smile Grandmaster Luke spoke up. "After todays… unfortunate events, you will be going on a mission to deliver this set of books to a secure location on the outer rim, they are a full copied set of both the Sith and Jedi teachings…" after hearing that my eyes went wide and I just gaped at him, not really knowing how to reply to that.

Seeing my inability to talk Luke continued. "I will be sending two sets of these with you… one set is for you and the other set is for the new academy. My son, Ben, and my sister, Leia, will be starting up a new academy out on one of the unknown region sectors, we found that some of the chis have some kind of affinity to the force. So, we want a place close to them so that we may teach them… and having these books there will help in their studies… and I was hoping that you would stay there for a while and help out." Knowing that this was less of a 'I'm asking you' and more of a 'I'm telling you nicely' deal I just promptly nodded my head and took the proffered books into my possession.

"I will do as you have asked master, and it has been a pleasure to see you both again so soon." I smiled warmly at Lando, quickly giving my mentor a hug. Luke saw the comradery and sighed ever so slightly, 'I think he misses how the two of us used to be.'

I walked up to my old master and extended my right hand, shifting the books to my left hand, and gave Luke a firm shake, "I won't let you down master, I will see this through. I hope to see you again soon." I smiled, he gave me a slight nod and left for my ship.

When I got to it, I opened one of the storage compartments and placed the books inside. I then gave my ship a cursory look over, making sure that I didn't have any leaks or other potential future problems. After a good ten minutes of looking, I noticed that my old astromech had been replaced with a light green R4D3 unit. It was similar to R2 unit but had a few more bells and whistles, along with faster computing power.

"I guess Lando wanted me to have this…" At the sound of my voice, the dome on the astromech spun around and focused its 'eye' on me and gave a few short shrills and beeps, recognizing me as its new owner.

"And hello to you too, Now how 'bout we get this thing fired up… Don't want to be late for the princess." I chuckled to myself, knowing that 'Master' Leia did not like being called 'princess' outside of family and close friends, I knew it would irk her.


	2. Chapter 2

Five hours after I left Bespin.  
*BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…* I woke up to a pinging noise, looked over, and saw a message on the diagnostic screen. It read, "Master, when we get to Yag'Dhul I have a few adjustments to make to our hyper drive," I nodded to myself and read on, "My modifications will allow us a faster travel rate than what we have calculated." I smiled.

"That's fine; we can also pick up some extra supplies and rations while we're there. I wanted to grab some pieces for another lightsaber anyway… Master Skywalker always wants us to be prepared… and having an extra one of these would be a good start." I held up my lightsaber, it was similar to my master's old one; the same one he got from his master, the only difference was the blade and the color. My lightsabers blade is a dark purple, if I remember correctly it is supposed to cut better and be stronger than normal blades. Moreover, as I said, my hilt is a different color… it is black and red instead of silver and gold…I have very different tastes than most other Jedi mind you.  
"Well, we'll be here for a while…" and with that I tried, and succeeded, to find out more about my new astromech droid.

* * *

Journal Entry: 2-59-E-4

"During our three day 'vacation' R4 revealed quite a lot about himself, and yes I am treating him as a person so sue me. I found out that R4 has been around since the days of the rebellion, and actually fought in some of the same battles as my master, like the fight over the first deathstar, he was a part of gold squadron. The fact that he has never had a memory wipe since then shows me how much his owners have put their faith in him, so it actually give me quite a lot to base his actions on… besides the fact that he is older than I am… by about twenty years…"

"I have come to call him 'Vet' just for the fact that he is a veteran of so many wars… and the fact that he out lasted the Yuuzhan Vong is a damned miracle! Those bastards would have wiped out all of us if not for my master and his friends…"

"Well, this is Jedi Knight Ryan Reiks, signing off."

* * *

Our jump to Yag'Dhul went without much fanfare… though the view was underwhelming it was cherished. Granted not much can overwhelm a person after traveling with Master Skywalker for a decade or so… not with the adventures, he goes on anyway. There are still wonders left untouched in the galaxy… but this place has seen too much war to be one of them…

"OK 'Vet' prepare for reversion." We then came out of hyperspace and were beholden to about seven Tartan Patrol Cruisers, roll out the welcome wagon don't they? Those ships are ancient…

"This is Captain Galix of the Givin; we have been issued orders to escort you through the system as a gift to Grand Master Skywalker." I was slightly thrown with such a show, it wasn't exactly abnormal for Jedi, but it wasn't normal either.  
"Very well Captain, but first I need to set down on one of your platforms and do some maintenance to my ship, and also pick up a few supplies… I should be done in a few hours." I said as I charged up my engines and deflector shields, just in case… I didn't want a repeat of last time.

"If you so wish Master Jedi, we will escort you to platform 2-A5, it has just been restocked." The Tartan patrol ships started to turn around slowly, once they had made a complete about face we started our flight to the far side of Yag'Dhul.  
The flight went about without incident and we arrived at the station in record time; for Tartan cruisers that is, and I was able to get in without much headache.

The hanger I had landed us in was rectangular and was sparkly decorated, save for the mechanics work stations scattered about. As I set the ship down I popped the hatch and jumped out, I looked back at 'Vet' and motioned him over. He popped out of his socket and rolled over to me.

"'Vet' I'm going to leave the ship in your hands, I'm just going to go pick up several kits for some lightsabers and some other supplies. I'll be back in two hours, please have the ship ready by then ok?" He gave me several beeps in confirmation and I smiled down at him before taking off towards the hanger exit.

After a few twists and turns in the bland grey corridors I found myself in the main area of the maintenance platform, it was a large open area with a few large view ports that let in the ambient sun light form the planets sun.

"Well, this must be it…" I went from kiosk to kiosk looking for what I needed, I found nine decent lightsaber kits, all missing the crystals of course… rip offs… and I was able to rent a hover sled so I could take the rest of my supplies with me without having to float the damn things along beside me.

As I was walking along I began to mumble to myself, "Let's see, I got the bath tissue, the extra ration cubes… the saber kits, the bed rolls, a few extra packs of spare parts for my fighter and some of the systems for the academy. Force knows that they don't get their shipments on time… so this'll be a god send…" I continued to mumble about the inconsistencies with our supplies and about just everyday life after the defeat of Abeloth and the return of the Sith… granted they weren't a threat at the moment… but still, the Sith were back and in force…  
I made my way back through the twisting corridors and all the back to my ship, overall just taking about an hour and thirty-seven minutes to complete.

"Hey 'Vet' ya ready with those modifications?" The droid was sitting off to the side, not doing anything; he didn't even recognize that I was there. So I walked up to him and tapped on his dome. His head spun around and he gave me several beeps in indignation and sped off to the fighter. That's when it donned on me that I had forgotten to give him a way back up into the fighter for when he was done.

"Sorry man… it just slipped my mind…" Therefore, I lifted him up and set him on the top of the fighter, he then rolled forward and set himself in the plug.

"Well, give me a moment and we will get our happy selves on our way." Therefore, I went about packing up all of my extra supplies, thankfully, I had room, but I did have to move the books that Master Luke gave me, so I put those in the cockpit.  
"Alright 'Vet' let's get going." I move the books out of my seat and jump in, strapping on my crash webbing I see that 'Vet' has left me a message.

"We will be able to take a direct route o Mobus; it was our destination, right?" The fact that he knows where we are going and how to have a deeper conversation is still astounding.

"Yes, how long should it take us?" I ask as I turn on the repulsors and turn the ship around, aiming it towards the shield door.  
"We should get there in about three days." This info struck me as amazing, it usually takes weeks to get to the unknown regions… but he did fix up the hyperdrive, so I should not be surprised.

"Well then, good thing I have some reading material in here to keep me busy." I took out my copies of the books and just about fainted, They were a set of ancient tomes, not books. The first was light blue and black and was titled, 'Path of the Force, Jedi Teachings' and the second was, 'Lessons of Passion, Dark Tides' these were the books that detailed the known histories of both the Sith and the Jedi… and Grand Master Luke had given me a set of both… I had better start studying…

* * *

Journal Entry: 2-70-E-4

"OK, this… is one of the best days ever, it's like my fuckin birthday or some shit! I have only gotten through the first two chapters of the 'Jedi Teachings' and I have learned more in the time I've read it than in the whole of my learning days in the academy… I feel a little underhanded by my master, but this more than makes up for it. If you could, and you pry will, see these texts… there is no doubt in my mind that you would cream yourself… these are better than any lesson I have received, unless they were given on these teachings… As an example, could you fathom using the force… to rip open a hole in space… and use it… to travel across the galaxy in the blink of an eye? I mean… that is amazing in and of itself, but the fact that it has been recorded in its use means that it is possible. I may have to try this sometime… though it will have to be far from any planets… it is also said to be able to destroy them…"

Jedi Knight Ryan Reiks signing off."

* * *

The space around Mobus was that of a glorious watercolor, there were many different shades of greens, blues, reds, purples, and yellows in the nebulas surrounding Mobus. There was a ripple in the space at the center of the bubble heralding a new arrival. A small fighter shot into existence, it was elegant and sleek, and even though it was meant for war, it held grace to its structure.

"Well we got here ahead of the original schedule man; we couldn't have done it without you 'vet' thanks." I smiled as a chortle of beeps and chirps came over the speakers, signaling that he was pleased with my praises.

"Set a course for M-3, the temple station should be located there." I had heard from Master Luke that we were building space fairing temples for the Jedi order. There are going to be used to help defend us against being found should the government or some of our enemies come looking for us.

"Yes sir, course set." Said the text as it rolled across my display. I grinned as I punched the engines and set off towards our destination.  
The flight took about thirty minutes, we came into view of the inhabited moon, it wasn't exactly a peaceful place to set down on since Master Luke had found out the inhabitants were hostile. We began orbiting the planet, waiting for the station to come into view, and when it did… it was spectacular. The whole thing was pyramidal in design, it had four pillars coming up off the corners and it had, what looked like, an old Star-Destroyer as its base, it was a massive ship, almost the size of the Super-Star-Destroyer.

"This is Space station 'Adad' claim thyself or you will be fired upon." A feminine voice broke the quiet.

"This is the 'Herald Black' and I am requesting permission to land, I have some important items aboard my ship that I think the 'princess' will be able to find of interest." I chuckled as I heard an indignant huff from across the Comm.

"Well, Ryan, it's good to see you too… Ben will be down in hanger bay three waiting for you, now get your sorry ass in here before I find it apt to shoot you." Leia Solo retorted hotly before cutting off our conversation, if it could be called that.

"Whatever you say Solo." I mutter to myself as I turn up the engines and shoot off towards the aft hanger bay, designated 'hanger bay three' by the princess. Once I got under the aft hanger bay I slowly raised my ship up into the large hold and maneuvered it over to one of the landing pads, I saw that Ben Skywalker was running over from one of the many corridors to meet me. I smiled and set the ship on autopilot, a.k.a, let Vet drive, and jumped out of the ship, landing about ten feet from Ben.

"It's good to see you again Ryan, how's dad been treating you?" He gave me a lopsided grin and placed his hands on his hips, looking very much like his father at a younger age.

"Well, after he gilded me for almost blowing up the temple for the tenth time he sent me to go get some info from one of our contacts… that didn't end well. And after that I was out doing the odd job until Lando got ahold of me and we had a few escapades, well I did since he's an old fart like the rest of them." We both chuckled and I continued on with my recounting, "Oh, then Lando gave me a lead on one of the missing Black-suns leaders and I went to go trade for the info with one of his clients, 'cause he couldn't do it himself. On that little trip I got double crossed, got my R9 blown to bits and I sent them to the deepest black hole the force could find for shooting at me." Ben went a little quiet after hearing my brief glance with death, it reminded him of his mother and I had the sense to not ask about it, and he was saddened by my loss of a droid, though he didn't know how much I had hated that damned thing… It nearly got me killed on several instances when it failed to correctly calculate a jump trajectory for hyperspace…

"Sounds like you've gone through the gauntlet the past few years, aye Ryan?" He smirked at me and I playfully punched him in the shoulder as we both walked over to my ship.

"Yep, all I need is to grab a few items from my ship and we can head off to find Leia." Ben stifled a chuckle and slapped me on the back.

"You do realize that she is going to gut you for that right?"

"Yep, but it was worth it!" I bellow as we both break out in laughter, it was good to be with Ben again, we had grown close over the last six years, the fact that we had gone on a few adventures ourselves surly did cement our relationship as blood-brothers.

"Well let's grab your gear and head out, I don't want to miss lunch. I know the rest of the students will want to meet their new teacher." His comment with the teacher thing had caught me slightly off guard, but I caught myself before he caught on. I opened up my fighter's storage bays, and pulled out two of the light saber kits to tinker with and a bedroll.

As I stood there rummaging through my cockpit I notice that Ben had gotten a new set of robes. He had a brown cloak that draped over his lithe form as if it was a waterfall over a cliff; under it, he wore a white tabard and a golden tunic underneath it. He still wore the standard issue khaki fatigues and tan combat boots. It was a contrast to my Black tabard and dark crimson Tunic, I looked a lot like how they say his Grandfather looked like when he was still a Jedi. I broke from my observations and quickly found the books.

"Well I got everything we need, let's go!" I said as I jumped down from my perch on the cockpit seal. "Vet, I need you to watch over the ship till I get back, it shouldn't be too long. Once I get back you can leave it there and come with." The droid twirtled in agreement. Ben and I nodded to each other and we made our way towards the command center.

The two of us made our way through the different hallways and corridors of the Star-Destroyer-esk section of the ship; it was really as if the temple had been attached to the Destroyer… It was slightly perturbing that we would use something like this in part of a temple… but it was my Master's choice and I will just have to roll with it.

"Ben, how many students are there on this installation?" I asked as we made our way to one of the many elevators in the ship.

"Well, there was about three thousand last time I checked… and from what I have been told the three of us are going to act as the head masters for the lot of them." Ben was slightly embarrassed by having been entrusted with such responsibility after the fiasco with his 'Sith' girlfriend, oh so many years ago during the last war. He was also happy that he could be trusted with this task, but felt that it was somewhat beyond him, even if the rest of us thought otherwise. After a few seconds we stepped into the elevator and started our assent.

"Wow, seems like we got our work cut out for us doesn't it… How many Chiss take residence here?" I was very curious since this installation was built to be a halfway point between the Chiss Ascendancy and us. If there weren't that many, then I would be filling a report with Grand Master Luke about the Chiss' unwillingness to send their people here to learn.

"Well, there are about three hundred of them here right now, you would be surprised to know that not many of their people have the ability to use the force…But you should see those that can, They are unlike anything I have ever seen, outside our group of friends that is. They take to the force like fish to water… it is heartwarming to see such flourishing students in a new species, granted they are as old as we are but in the realm of using the force… eh you get the point." Ben sounded like a father whom was proud of his children after hearing of their accomplishments.

"That's good to hear, And I just know that these gifts from your dad will help greatly with our teachings…" I smiled mischievously at him and he raised an eye brow at my supposed antics.

"As long as it doesn't cause a rather large hole in the side of the academy, I would be happy to hear about these books." I flinched ever so slightly at the mention of creating a hole in the side of the ship, one that he didn't notice thankfully.

The doors then opened and the bridge was visible in all its glory, it over looked the pyramidal structure of the temple on the bow of the ship and it was, surprisingly, taller than the pyramid itself.

"Well, at least you can see where you are going." I whispered to Ben, earning a chuckle from him.

"Yeah, but it don't mean a damn when your ship only moves as fast as a tug boat bogged down with Mynocks that are eating your ship faster than you can fix it." That mental image was slightly disturbing.

"Well, it took you two long enough," Princess Leia was standing at the head of the bridge looking over the bow of the ship. "What has Master Skywalker sent us this time?" She turned around and smiled warmly at the two of us, not even hinting at her earlier anger. She then walked over to us and embraced both of us individually.

"Its good to see you too Aunt Leia, But I was only gone a few minutes." Ben said as he embraced his Aunt tightly. The let go and she held him at arm's length.

"Yes, but I still enjoy ruffling your feathers whenever I can." She smirked and they both laughed softly.

"And you," she then came over and embraced me gently, not in the same familial way as with Ben, but as friends. "It has been far too long Ryan, how has my brother been treating you?"

"Good, real good, but after the last incident I prefer to be far from the core right now. Not enough people can keep me in line it seems, so they gave me this job with you two." I smiled slightly as she released me. She gave me an incredulous look and tilted her head to the side.

"OH, so my brother got rid of you for a few years then," at that she laughed and I chuckled, 'cause that's exactly what had happened.

"Yes, Jedi Solo…" I cringed as I reminded her of the matters at hand.

"Yes, Jedi Reiks, but did no one tell you?" She gave me a serious and confused look.

"Um no…"

"Grand Master Skywalker promoted me and Ben here to temporary Mastery for the duration of our stay here, That way we carried the true wait of a master while teaching here on 'Adad'." Her serious demeanor and stoic expression, along with the certainty in her force aura, gave me the complete confidence that she was telling the truth.

"If that's the case Master Solo, then I Apologize for my way of acting," I said as I bowed to both Leia and Ben, not wanting to offend them for not showing them respect. "I will address…" I was then cut off by a bear hug from Ben.

"Ha! There is no need to apologize Ryan, don't you think you wouldn't get the same respect since you are now teaching here too?" He gave me a bright smile that lit up the room. His aura in the force shown with the intensity of a sun, it was hard not to just get lost in its intensity.

"Wha-what? Are you telling me that I was promoted to Master without being told?!" I gave them a mock look of anger as they both broke out into laughter.

"We had asked dad if we could tell you ourselves, it was worth it too! The look on your face was priceless!" Ben keeled over in laughter while Master Solo tried to calm herself.

"Well, anyway, we need to get back to business." She then looked at me seriously, ending the joyous atmosphere with her stare. "What do you bring us Master Reiks?"

"I have a few tomes for the academy," I smirked as I took out the two sets of books and placed them on the holographic table next to us.

"One set is for the academy, while the other set is for my personal use… we can copy them as needed…" I unwrapped them and lifted up the Jedi tome. "This is the entire recorded teachings of the Jedi, something that will prove invaluable to us as we train the students here." The looks on their faces mirrored mine when I first saw the books. Completely mystified and awestruck, it was humbling that even those that have seen more than I ever will can still be seen to behold something in such regard as awe.

"Well, this is something that we will have to read over some other time… we need to get you set up in your new quarters, it will only take a few minutes. Captain, have a few men go fetch Master Reiks' things from his fighter." Leia then began to turn back to her reading, she had picked up the book while we were talking and had only looked at the first three pages.

"If it's alright with you and the captain, Master Solo, I would like to gather my things on my own… there are a few things I need to take care of as it is." Leia and the captain nodded, I bowed and left the bridge, Ben trailing behind me.


End file.
